User talk:Bond em7/Archive84
Schedule That was actually my bad by removing the schedules. Didn't mean to. I'll add them back up after I finish the pages and then make a better legend for locations. I assure you we were working on solutions during the past few admin meetings and it has been a very common worry about the lack of activity in classes. We're still working on methods to promote activity so if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :That's okay! I understand. I'm at least glad you like the page revamps. �� Sign of the passage of time I just stumbled across an RP in Lily's safe house between her (as Emily) and Draco that I don't remotely recall us doing. Creeping senility, perhaps. Anyway, it made me think - do so hope you and your family are thriving. All the best, Alex Jiskran 21:15, November 11, 2018 (UTC) classes You do know that classes can go on for two weeks now, right? Or are you just seeking it one week for personal preference? TheGoodDeath (talk) 16:14, November 13, 2018 (UTC) RP I’d totally be up for that! And maybe since Melinda is head of DRaCMaC now, maybe her and Jerry the dragon at di Salvataggio? TheGoodDeath (talk) 18:10, November 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Oof. Honest mistake, but I’m sure she will get there. :P. Jerry is a beast anyway- at least he is classified as one. Maybe she is visiting the rescue and Jerry is just wandering around? TheGoodDeath (talk) 18:28, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Persi and Melinda Sure! Sounds good to me. Does her office sound alright? 19:31, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks, Bond! I'd love to RP. As of right now, I only have two characters (a first year and a club owner) but if they're compatible with anyone, I'm down to RP them! Mungo's Roster hey ^_^ so i removed aleja zamorano and kaia yaxley from the roster because aleja was murdered and kaia was deleted. hope that was okay! i figured it'd be alright as long as i gave you the heads-up, but let me know if i should Not Do It Again 08:27, November 20, 2018 (UTC) hannah let me know kamille russell inactive, so i took her off too 08:35, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Classes Hey ^_^ I know class activity is low, but let's set the example by still keeping them updated! General RP:Healing General RP:Herbology General RP:Herbology2 06:54, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hope all is going well! Wanted to see if you maybe wanted to RP! I know you have Aria at school now, so it might be fun to RP her with one of my Stanton-Tyrrell kids! I have Philip Tyrrell and Wesley Lenton in second year and Stella Lenton in first! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 01:37, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :How about the Clock Tower? I’m thinking Stella? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 15:36, November 26, 2018 (UTC) I had an idea So Elise hasn't had her magical sign yet... I was thinking, if you'd be down for RPing it, we could do a large family kind of RP? Then things go from there, and Elise has her first magical sign? I don't know, but I really want to RP with you. :) The Highlands Lady 17:18, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :OOHHH I love that idea! I'm down for a Christmas RP! The Highlands Lady 20:25, November 27, 2018 (UTC) La Lune Bleue Hi! I was considering having my new character Renly own La Lune Bleue, but I saw it was owned by Prince Businesses. Is that still an actual thing, or do you think Ash would be fine with selling it to Renly?